Esme und ein unwahrscheinliches Wiedersehen
by Glitzerelfe
Summary: Crossover aus Vampire Diaries, Twilight, Indiana Jones. Reizwortgeschichte Nummer 3, geschrieben von "Mat".


Eine erneute Reizwortgeschichte, dieses Mal geschrieben unter den Vorgaben, dass als Personen Esme, Damon und Indiana Jones vorkommen müssen.

Die Reizwörter waren: Ente, Weihnachtsmann, schunkeln, Zeppelin, Misshandlung, Teppich, Atombombe, Porno.

Die Geschichte wurde diesmal wieder von einem Freund geschrieben, von „Matt" =)

Disclaimer: Charaktere sind den Copyrightinhabern, Idee und Text sind alleine dem Hirn von „Matt" entsprungen.

**Esme und ein unwahrscheinliches Wiedersehen**

„Erneuter Tierangriff fordert ein Menschenleben."  
„Oh nein…", dachte sich Esme, die grade an ihrem Küchentisch saß und die Zeitung las, jedoch nicht frühstückte, da das Essen noch nicht da war. Das besorgten grade die Kinder und Carlisle.

„Da hatten wir mal kurz Ruhe und dann so was…" Esme wusste, was „Tierangriff" bedeutete, denn tatsächlich gab es überhaupt kein Tier in dieser Gegend was jemals einen Menschen angreifen könnte. Wenn der also nicht von einer tollwütigen Ente umgebracht worden ist, musste mal wieder ein Vampir dahinter stecken.  
„Immer diese Touristen." Esme entschloss sich, den Problem-Vampir zu suchen und ihm mal die Meinung zu sagen, bevor er noch mehr Unruhe verursachte und sie am Ende schon wieder umziehen müssten. Esme hasste umziehen. Das neue Haus nach FengShui einzurichten würde wieder Tage dauern, jeder Teppich, jede Vase, selbst die Klobürste mussten an einen bestimmten Platz gestellt werden. Außerdem würde das Aussuchen dieses Hauses ebenfalls Tage dauern, es müsste ja mitten im Wald liegen und nicht unter 2 Millionen kosten, sonst genügt es einfach nicht ihren Ansprüchen.

Die Kinderchen waren sowieso noch nicht zurück (wenn sie jagen gingen machten sie alles…außer jagen) und es war noch dunkel, sie hatte also große Chancen das Ganze noch vor dem Frühstück zu erledigen. Sie zog sich also ihre neuen Prada-Poems an (denn auch bei einem Kampf galt es gut auszusehen) und schlenderte aus dem Haus, als ihr plötzlich einfiel, dass sie ja gar nicht wusste, wo sie suchen sollte. Da kam ihr die Idee, den Vampir einfach zu ihr zu bringen.  
„Ich brauche nur einen Köder…Indiana hat bestimmt Zeit!"  
Sie hatte Indiana Jones erst vor kurzem kennengelernt, auf der Weihnachtsfeier ihres Häkelclubs hatte er den Weihnachtsmann gespielt, als später alle betrunken waren hatte sich Indy beim Schunkeln zu „Last Christmas" neben sie gesetzt und ihr einmal über ihren neuen Rock gekotzt, so entstand eine sehr enge Beziehung. Dank Esmes Fähigkeit „Leidenschaftlich zu lieben" wurde sogar eine Affäre daraus (Carlisle war gerade auf einem Ärztekongress und irgendwie stand er auch auf schmutzige Geheimnisse, es würde ihm also gefallen), in der Esme erkannte, dass Harrison (Indina Jones war nur sein Künstlername) ebenfalls ein Vampir war, da er versuchte sie zu beißen, aber nichts „rausbekam", den bei Vampires ist das Blut bereits verklumpt. Im Folgenden erzählte er ihr, dass er freiwillig zum Vampir geworden war, er hätte sonst einfach nicht lange genug gelebt um 4 gleichnamige Filme zu drehen. „Da erkennt man mal wieder die Misshandlung, die Hollywood mit seinen Stars treibt" dachte sich Emse und erschreckte sich aufgrund des miesen Satzbaus, als sie bereits vor der Haustür von Harrison stand. Das Haus war selbst im Dunkeln leicht zu finden, es schwebte immerhin ein großer, beleuchteter Zeppelin darüber, ein Mitbringsel aus einem seiner Filme.

„Oh, hallo Esme, ist Carlise wieder weg?" fragte Harrison während er in der Tür stand und darauf zu warten schien, dass Emse in gleich wieder „leidenschaftlich lieben" würde.  
„Nein, er ist nur jagen, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Es ist ein Vampir in der Stadt und der bringt natürlich Leute um, wir müssen ihn aufhalten, bevor das ganze eskaliert."  
„Ach echt?" Harrison las ausschließlich die Bild, bei der die Nachricht über den Tierangriff leider der Schlagzeile „Atombombe in Deutschland gefunden, war aber doch nur ein Riesen-Osterei" weichen musste.  
„Pass auf, ich hab mir das so gedacht: Du stellst dich in den Wald."  
So knapp Esmes Plan auch war, so einleuchtend schien er doch zu sein. Harrison würde den ahnungslosen Köder spielen, der Vampir wird ihn überfallen und bis er merkt, dass es nur eine Attrappe war hat sie ihn schon mit ihren Holzabsätzen gepfählt.  
„Sollten wir nicht erst mal mit ihm reden? Ich mein, vielleicht hat er es nicht so gemeint?..."  
Auch wenn es denkbar unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Mord an einem Menschen „nicht so gemeint" war, so wäre diese Option tatsächlich für Esme in Betracht gekommen, wenn nicht bald das Frühstück anstünde. Sie entschied sich für die kurze Variante.  
„Kommst du mit?" fragte sie.  
„Also ich weiß nicht, ich wollte erst noch duschen und meinen Hut anziehen und…"  
„Das war keine Bitte."  
„Ok."  
„Schön, dass wir und so gut verstehen." Und mit einem Lächeln verließ sie zusammen mit Harrison das Haus.  
Im Wald angekommen drapierte sie Harrison auf einer Lichtung und versteckte sich hinter einem Baum.  
„Oh, ich bin ein Mensch und ganz allein und habe mich verlaufen!" rief Harrison in den Wald hinein.  
„Psst, hörst du bitte auf damit, du machst dich nur verdächtig!" zischte Esme  
„Na gut." flüsterte Harrison und setzte sich still in die Mitte der Lichtung.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und man hörte ein rascheln in einem Busch in der Nähe. Plötzlich rückte der immer näher und plötzlich kam ein schwarz gekleideter Mann daraus auf Harrison zugesprungen. Dieser hatte jedoch als Vampir-Fähigkeit „die Peitsche schwingen" erhalten, da er in seinem Leben vorher auch kaum etwas anderes getan hatte und „den Hut aufsetzen" nicht als Fähigkeit galt und so schwang er die Peitsche und konnte den Mann einfangen, bevor er ihn erreicht hatte.  
„Das gehörte zwar nicht zum Plan, aber was soll's" Emse sprang hinter dem Baum hervor und war bereit, ihren Holzabsatz in den Mann zu bohren, als sie ihn auf einmal erkannte.  
„Damon?"  
„Was?!"  
„Was machst du den bitte hier?"  
Esme und Damon kannten sich bereits. Vor ein paar Jahrzehnten waren sie zufällig mal auf dieselbe Uni gegangen um Homöopathie zu studieren, alles andere hatten sie schon durch und in den ersten 200 Jahren ist man als Vampir noch voller Tatendrang, die unendlich lange Lebenszeit sinnvoll zu nutzen. Da Esme im Spiel war entwickelte sich mal wieder schnell eine Romanze, bei gewissen Tätigkeiten fiel dann beiden auf, dass der Gegenüber untot war und das Glück war perfekt. Damon hatte einen Sinn für Klamotten und stylisches Auftreten, etwas, was sie bei Carlisle manchmal vermisste. Auch Damons versaute Gedankenspiele fehlten ihr, oft war ihr jetziges Leben einfach zu brav für sie. Einmal fragte Damon sie sogar, ob sie nicht als Porno-Darsteller Karriere machen sollten, immerhin war das Durchhaltevermögen eines Vampirs auf diesem Gebiet nahezu unerschöpflich und das würde den Produzenten sicher gefallen. Doch noch bevor sie sich endgültig entscheiden konnten begann auch schon der zweite Weltkrieg und Damon hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen mal mitzumachen, er wollte auch immer schon mal Deutschland sehen. So verloren sie sich aus den Augen und lebten sich auseinander. Umso überraschender war daher das Wiedersehen.  
„Harrison, ich denke du kannst jetzt gehen, wir haben den Vampir ja gefangen"  
„Och, ich fand's aber ganz gemüt…"  
„Harrison."  
„Ok"  
Und so schlich Indiana Jones wieder zu seinem Haus und ließ die beiden anderen Vampire alleine zurück.  
„Also Damon, was willst du hier?"  
„Hey, warum so gereizt, immerhin hatten wir 'ne aufregende Zeit miteinander" sagte Damon, der genau wusste, dass Esme ihn noch immer begehrte.  
„Ja, die wird sich aber ganz sicher nicht wiederholen. Ich habe jetzt eine Familie."  
„Ach was, so wie ich dich kennen gelernt habe warst du viel zu Gierig nach Abwechslung für so was." sagte Damon, dieses Mal mit dem ihr so bekannten zweideutigen Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Nun ja, dass schließt sich ja nicht aus…" nun musste auch Esme schmunzeln.  
„Wie auch immer, unglaublicherweise bin ich nicht wegen dir hier, Hase, ich suche etwas."  
Esme ahnte es bereits als sie an ihm herunterblickte.  
„Stefan hat meinen Ring schon wieder versteckt!"  
„War ja klar" dachte sich Esme, die natürlich auch Stefan während des Studiums als den ewig nörgelnden und depressiven Bruder von Damon kennen gelernt hatte. Falls sie sich mal wieder um irgendeine Leiche stritten, die Damon „aus Versehen" verursacht hatte, schaffte er es nie sich durchzusetzen und versteckte dann wie ein kleines Kind einfach Dinge, die Damon lieb waren. Nachdem er zuerst versucht hatte, seinen Frisör zu verstecken fand er heraus, dass Damons Ring viel leichter zu entfernen war und ihm auch viel mehr bedeutete.  
„Jedenfalls hat er ihn dieses Mal wohl hier irgendwo versteckt. Ich war natürlich zu faul zum Suchen und hab gesagt, wenn er mir nicht die Lösung zeigt bringe ich wen um. Das hab ich dann auch gemacht, aber er sagt es mir trotzdem nicht!"  
„Irgendwie ist er süß wenn er motzt" dachte sich Esme, die allerdings auch prompt eine Lösung parat hatte.  
„Pass auf, ich ruf nochmal schnell Indy an, der hat total Spaß daran so Kram zu suchen und dann warten wir einfach."  
„Aber ich kann ja nicht mehr lange warten, die Sonne geht bald auf!"  
„Oh Stimmt!" Esme fiel erst jetzt wieder ein, dass Damon ja ein Vampir vom „Typ B" war und Sonne nicht so gut abhaben konnte.  
„Wie wär's, wenn du einfach mit zu mir kommst, die anderen werden sich sicher freuen dich kennenzulernen…und bis zum Frühstück sind die eh noch nicht zu Hause…"  
„Ach so, na dann kannst du mir ja so lange ganz in Ruhe dein Haus zeigen."  
„Oh ja, ich werd's dir zeigen…" flüsterte Esme und beide machten sich auf zur Villa der Cullens.

Nächstes Kapitel: „Hey, was macht ihr denn da?" – Esme zeigt Damon das Schlafzimmer ^^


End file.
